Mystery of the Moon
by magic drack
Summary: First story in a long time, SPOILER ALERT! What happens when a young successful CEO of a new company comes to Namimori with secrets that suprise even Reborn? Read and find out! Rated M for Lang, and Situations in later Chapters!
1. Chapter 1

HIT MAN REBORN  
THE MYSTERY OF THE MOON  
CHAPTER 1

_How do i get my self into these messes?_  
Tsuna asked him self as he sat in the waiting lobby of a large corporation office. Reborn was sitting on his shoulder as usual Gokudera sitting next to him quietly studying the few employee's that would occasionally pass by.  
Honestly, why dose reborn do this to me? he asked himself for what must have been the ten-millionth time since meeting the infant.  
-FLASBACK-  
"Tsuna!" called Reborn performing a flying kick into the boys side knocking him out of the bed.  
"ACK! Reborn!?" Tsuna called as he fell to the floor in a very un-graceful manner.  
"it's time to get up Tsuna. Mama is making pancakes this morning." Reborn replied as though nothing had happened,typical.  
Tsuna sighed, he knew it was useless to argue with him about this sort of thing. he also knew that he was right. he had to get up. so,using the the bed to support him he stood and walked over to the closet to get his uniform. If he could say one thing about the baby on his bed, it was that he was not one to be taken lightly. once he had his uniform in hand he made his way to the bathroom to get ready. He also, although he hated to, admit that his grades and overall appearance had also improved since meeting the Hit-man baby. His once terrible grades had improved to the point of now passing with mid to high marks, but it was his body which surprised him the most. his once flimsy pencil thin wiry frame was now lean and sculpted. of course most people only noticed the fine muscles on his arms, not his stomach, but if you were to see it, you would notice the nice six pack that had become quite prominent over the course of his 'training'. all in all, for all of his complaining he was actually happy with the way things were turning out. naturally he still refused to take the title of Vongala X but at the same time what could he do? things were pretty much settled after that whole time travel thing. he still had the rings with him he almost never took them off anymore. In a weird sort of way he almost felt naked without them. something he never told Reborn.  
after a quick shower and brushing up, he made his way downstairs where he was greeted by his mother, Lambo, I-Pin, and of course Reborn. he sat down in his usual spot as his mother placed a plate of steaming pancakes in front of him.  
"Now eat up Tsuna." said his mother in her usual manner.  
he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye and quickly used his fork to parry Reborn's before it got to his breakfast. he had gotten more used to his antics over time. now he was able to eat his food about 60% of the time as apposed the the original 20%.  
"Good job Tsuna," said the infant tutor earning a large grin from his student, who quickly realized his mistake as Leon that cameleon turned into a spatula which stole two of his three pancakes.  
"I'll leave you with one today." he finished placing the pancakes on his own plate.  
_Darn it!_  
he thought as Lambo and I-Pin continued their own little spat for food, when suddenly the door was heard followed by an "I'm home" followed by Iemitsu Sawada walking in.  
"Dad? what are you doing here?"asked Tsuna pulling his plate out of Lambo's reach.  
"Well I live here don't I?" he asked with a playful smile, oh and I have something for you Reborn-san." he said pulling out an envelope with the 9th's flame seal on it. Reborn took on that serious face he always gets right before Tsuna was about to be told something bad.  
The infant took the letter and opened it reading it over before feeding it to Leon.  
"What did it say?" Tsuna asked, not sure he actually wanted to know.  
"Orders, for us, your goanna have to get up extra early tomorrow Tsuna."  
"WHAT?! But it's Sunday!" he complained  
Leon didn't miss a beat and turned into a gun that was aimed at Tsuna.  
"You know maybe early isn't such a bad thing..." Tsuna corrected  
Reborn smiled as Leon trance-formed back.  
-END FLASHBACK-  
Tsuna let out a sigh, sitting here like this wearing the black out fits that Leon had made for him and the others was such a pain.  
_one day, that's all I ask, is one day!_  
"Don't be lazy Tsuna." stated Reborn as though He had been speaking out loud.  
"Tell me again why we're here?" he asked trying to cover up the fact that reborn could read him like a book.  
"This is the Dragon Corporation," Reborn explained. "it's a company that has become very powerful lately, however, it somehow just appeared over night with no affiliation with the mafia. even though it is an international company with it's hand in every form of business in the world, legal wise anyway."  
"That's why the 9th wanted us to come here to scope it out. no company gets this big this fast without underworld help." added Gokudera with a smile.  
Tsuna smiled back having a lose understanding,  
"But why are 'we' here?" he asked again  
"The 9th managed to get us an appointment with the CEO who happens to be visiting Japan this week." answered Reborn looking at the doors to the office area.  
just then a woman with bright red hair that was obviously dyed walked in with a clip bored unlike most of the people there, she wore jeans and a lose navy blouse, and plain black flats.  
"Sawada?" she called  
"yes?" asked Tsuna as he and Gokudera stood to greet the woman.  
"Hello there, I'm Kye I'm 's assistant."  
"Oh...uh, pleased to meet you..." Tsuna replied unsure how to react to her straight forwardness.  
"If you will follow me, he'll see you now." she said with a smile then led them through the doors  
the office area was fairly typical for a large corporation. the middle was filled with cubicles with private offices on either side at the other end was an elevator and what appeared to be doors leading to a stair way. Kye led them into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor.  
Tsuna had to control himself from not freaking out when he saw the number was 56. When the doors opened they stepped into what looked more like a nice loft apartment then an office. There was a small kitchen-et to the right. A TV, coffee table, and sofa on the left. Some excersise equipment in a corner, and directly in front of them was a large desk covered in papers and what looked to be a human figure slumped over all of it.  
Kye cleared her throat as she walked up to the desk.  
"Hard at work I see." she stated in a tone that dripped sarcasum.  
"Stow it K," he replied not moving. "I just got off a four and a half hour tela-comfrance with the US division, I swear if Jason wasn't Daril's brother I'd have fired him ages ago!"  
"I'm sure it's not that bad..."  
"Bad? IT'S HORRIBLE! That satanic dwarf laid off forty percent of my workforce over there! Do you know how long it took me to get those employee's? how the hell am I gonna fix this!?"  
he yelled sitting up abruptly then apparently regretting that action as he rubbed his temples.  
"I'll take care of it personally if you like, but you eight O'clock is here." she said stepping aside to allow the visitors a good look at their host.  
surprisingly he didn't look much older then them. although he had deep bags under his eyes as though he hadn't really slept in a while, his hair was about shoulder length and brown with a pail complexion that made him look even thinner then he probably really was. yet despite that, there was something about him that made you feel like he belonged behind that desk.a sort of un-said authority that everyone could sense.  
"You must be ," he said in greeting to the newcomers. " said you would be stopping by." he said standing from the chair he was ina moment before. he walked around the desk and held out his hand towards Tsuna who who took it in his own. "I'm Taka Urufu, CEO of Dragon Corp, it's a pleasure to meet you." he said with a smile that didn't seem fake, but perhaps a bit strained.

_understandable considering what i just heard_...Tsuna thought.  
"Well I'm sure you have some questions, can I get you some thing to drink?" he asked walking towards the Kitchen area.  
"No...thats alright..."  
"What about your companions?"  
"Water." Reborn replied with a smile.  
"Same." mimicked Gokudera  
He pulled out two regular glasses and a tumbler filling two with water and the tumbler with what Tsuna guessed was bourben.  
"Sir,"said Kye from the desk. "You know you'r still underage and..."  
"K, if you are about to tell me not to drink after my morning, then save it and just get me some coffee and aspirin for later." he said cutting her off.  
She didn't look too pleased with that, but still excused her self from the office and left to , as Tsuna could only guess, retrieve the items he requested.  
"You'r Employee's seem very loyal to you." Reborn stated not drinking the water he was given.  
"I only alow those I trust with my life to work directly with me, other then that you have to prove yourself worth my time, K is a god send. I don't know where I would be without her."  
"Why arn't you surprised you surprised he's a talking baby?" asked Tsuna, still not entirely used to the idea even after all this time.  
"he's not the first I've seen. I've also seen Collonelo, though I never spoke with him. and I have also met Skull, funny little guy he is. so easy to get going." he said taking a swig from his glass.  
Tsuna felt Reborn stiffen and for moment. He felt sorry for skull...he was really gonna get it this time.  
"So your familiar with The Arcobaleno?" asked Gokudera also not drinking the water given to him.  
Taka smiled and nodded, pouring himself another glass.  
"'Observe the underworld, but be not a part of it.' That's my motto." he said smiling a bit easier now.  
Tsuna was feeling kind of left out, he really didn't have much to add but what could he do?  
"Now then, down to business," he said finishing his second glass and placing it on the counter top behind him. "I assume your wondering how my company got so successful so quickly with no mafia support." he said it as though sating a fact not asking a question, but Tsuna nodded just the same not realizing in that moment that he had singled himself out as the leader of the trio as the other two just sat and looked to him for a reaction.  
Taka smiled at this, he had a good feeling about this kid.  
"The fact of the matter is that it didn't form abruptly. Dragon Corp is a form of Chimera, over the course of five and a half years I and two others signed, merged, and bought out hundreds of smaller business's until it was time two bring them all together under one name and that name is Dragon Corp." he said with a satisfied smile.  
Reborn nodded his head in understanding, Gokudera was blinking in astonishment that three people could pull something like that off. But Tsuna steadied his gaze, for some reason that didnt sit well with him.  
"Why go to the trouble of preparing it in secret?" he asked  
Even Reborn was taken back by the sudden question from the otherwise silent Tsuna.  
"To avoid unwanted confrontation, 9 out of 10 business's will go under because they will be targeted by larger ones when they show sign's of being a success. but if you combine several business's that are off the radar, thats a major power boost, and your on equal footing with the big boy's." he said explaining it in the best way he could.  
"And what happened to these other two you mentioned?" Gokudera had an expression that said 'Holy shit, is it a full moon or something? Boss is on a role!'  
"Sadly, one of them is no longer with us, the other was very close to him and lost interest in the company after his passing, that was about eight months ago."  
Tsuna nodded, he had answered his questions but he couldn't help but feel that there was still more to come.  
"Now the time for you to answer my questions." he said clapping his hands producing a small white flame in the palm of his hand. " said you could help me understand this."  
He said to the two shocked and one serious faces.

Chapter 1  
END  
TBC

A/N:Yay, please don't hate me i swear i will finish this story and my others. things have just been reeeeeealy crazy. any way come back for the next chapter! Oh, and i need ideas for Pairings I can do yaoi or or regular but it has to be Tsuna as the main pairing!


	2. Chapter 2

**HIT MAN REBORN**  
**THE MYSTERY OF THE MOON**  
**CHAPTER 2**  
Reborn eyed the flame carefully, as one of the Arcobaleno he had allot of experience in the area of flames, but, this particular brand was one he had not seen. He would have to confer with the others on this...especially, although he didn't want to, Verde. the scientist had a profound knowledge on flames and their histories. But that would have to wait, after all, he wasn't the easiest person to find.  
"I've never seen them that color before," commented Gokudera eyeing them suspiciously.  
but Tsuna seemed to be having the opposite effect. he looked at the flames with what was akin to admiration of them. almost like...He was being Drawn in...  
"Moon flames," commented Reborn, "Though their even rarer then Sky flames, I believe thats what they are."  
"Have you seen this before?" asked Taka extinguishing the flame.  
in response Gokudera raised his ringed hand and produced the tiny Storm flames from the ring that gradually became bigger.  
"It's something that the Vongola specialize in." answered Reborn noticing how Tsuna seemed a bit Disoriented.  
"I see, and what dose the young heir to the Vongola name have to say about this?" He asked looking at Tsuna who was looking a little pale.  
in response Tsuna looked at him again then at reborn before replying,  
"To be honest, I actually don't know that much about the flames, what I do know I have learned from Reborn." 'Then again,' He thought looking back at the infant once again. 'It wouldn't surprise me if he was still hiding something...'  
"We'll keep you in touch," said reborn who had humped down to the ground and started walking towards the Elevator.  
"W-wait! Reborn?!" said Tsuna as he tried to catch up to the infant. he faintly heard Taka say something to Gokudera as they rushed out.  
-Later that night-  
"Why did we leave like that Reborn ?" Tsuna asked as they all sat in his room all his Guardians were there with the exceptions of Hibari and Chrome, Chrome very rarely came to the meetings at his place. unless the other girls were going to be present. and Hibari always refused no matter what anyone said, he was always so cold it sent a chill down Tsuna's spine just to think about it.  
"Are you questioning your Tutor Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn retorted deliberately using the nickname that the boy hated.  
"I still don't get it..." Said Ryohei in his usual 'I'm EXTREEM but clueless' expression.  
Lambo meanwhile was sleeping on Tsuna's bed mumbling something about 'stupid rabbit's stealing candy.'  
_'Seriously why do we have to involve him in this now? can't we wait a couple of years till he's old enough to understand?_' Thought Tsuna as he sweat dropped knowing full well that he was more than likely involved in the dream.  
Takeshi sat there smiling, he was even more clueless than the boxer but he still thought that this whole thing was some kind of game...at least that's what he claimed.  
"So what is this...Moon Flame?" asked Gokudera looking at Tsuna and Reborn.  
Reborn, dawned a serious expression before answering. Every person present, with the exception of Lambo obviously, was on the edge of their seat looking to the infant for an answer. After all, he was known as the strongest of the Arcobaleno. surely he would have an answer.  
"Are you sure your ready to know?" Reborn asked. Everyone nodded Eagerly in response.  
"The Truth is," He continued watching as they all dawned the same serious expression as he.  
"I don't know." The hit-man finally stated bluntly.  
"WHAT!?" everyone but Takeshi yelled waking Lambo in the process.  
"But, you called it by name!" Claimed Gokudera looking to Tsuna for confirmation who was still struggling with the fact that the baby had once again managed to make fools out of them all. Gokudera did have a point though. Reborn had called it The Moon Flame which would mean that he would know what it really was...unless. and it was when Tsuna reached this thought that it hit him. Reborn didn't want to know...or at least was hoping he was wrong. He was waiting to see if he was. which also meant that he probably wouldn't tell them anything until then...  
When did i start thinking like this outside of Hyper-mode? Tsuna asked him self sweat-dropping his own line of thought.  
"I guess it just can't be helped," he said stifling a yawn "we have school in the morning, so we should turn in."  
"What are you talking about Dame-Tsuna?" asked Reborn turning to look at the young Vongola.  
"Huh?"  
"You have a report to fill out." said the baby pointing to a stack of papers sitting on his desk that he hadn't noticed before.  
His jaw hit the floor. Has he lost his mind!?  
"Uh...Reborn-san-!" he started only to notice that Leon had turned into the gun ounce again and was aimed at his head.  
Tsuna let out a long sigh,it was pointless to argue. and of course Reborn would expect him to get up on time tomorrow to go to school.  
After bidding Ryohei, Gokudera, and Takeshi good night and showing them to the door he watched as reborn easily removed Lambo then prceded to show him how to do the report. thankfully he was being merciful tonight and not making him try to understand things he never would...  
Or maybe I'm just smart enough to get it now... he thought as he signed the last paper, the whole process had taken nearly three hours and it was already one in the morning. unfortunately upon turning around he noticed reborn already fast asleep in his bed with booby Traps set up all around.  
I Take it back, he's still a monster! he thought taking out the extra Fulton from the closet for himself.  
The next morning Tsuna was awoken not by Reborn but Lambo who had snuck in to pounce on him screaming 'Lambo wants his gum=ball's!'. however this also awoke Reborn who immediately had Leon turn into a putter that he used to nock the little Bovino into the hall. This caused Tsuna to sweat drop. breakfast went as usual and he was off to school. Reborn was surprisingly absent for most of the day...but that wasnt as strange as at lunch...  
"Herbivore," said Hibari looking at Tsuna who was amazed he was addressing him directly without his Tonfas out.  
"o-oh, h-h-hi Hidiari-san" Greeted Tsuna rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
"Come to the reception room after class." he said and walked away.  
"huh?"  
This is becoming a very strange week. first Reborn dosen't know something about this new flame thing. Now Hibari is inviting...altight ordering me to go see him after class? is there a blue moon or something?

**-meanwhile-**  
Taka sat at his desk typing up his own reports when a small window popped up in the lower right hand corner of his monitor telling him that he had a new e-mail. double clicking it he saw that it was from his US branch supervisors...ordinarily supervisors have to go through the director to talk to the CEO of a company but considering the director in charge over there he had made sure that they all had his personal contact information. his jaw nearly hit the desk when he read it...he read through it again just to be sure before he called K into his office.  
she didn't take long to appear infornt of his desk looking rather confused. Taka never called her into his office. she always had to comein on her own.  
"We have a problem in the US branch..." he said still glaring at the screen as if it were it's fault.  
"I already Fixed the work force issue, what is it now?" She asked putting one hand on her hip while the other attempted to massage away the headache brewing there.  
"Jason is trying to buy up stocks in the company." he stated again finally looking at her.  
"What?"  
"You heard me."  
"how?"  
"He must have an outside source supplying him the funds cuss i know we don't pay him enough for him to be buying them up this fast."  
"But who would give that guy money?"  
"Take your pick, but one thing is for sure. i don't think i can avoid a contract with the Mafia anymore..." he said turning towards the window.  
"is that wise" asked his assistant sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. she didn't know mutch about her employer except that he was a kind-hearted full person. what you saw when you met him is what you got. he did'nt like the idea of hiding behind a persona to appease a crowd. thats part why he wanted to avoid the Mafia. they where all abut the underhanded tactics that he refuted.  
"I don't have a choice any more K," he said with a sigh slumping down in his chair. "Could you make the arrangements? I'm really tired."  
"Sure," she said looking him over one more time. the other thing that bugged her was that he never went out. he knew she could handle work so why didn't he just go out to have fun every now and then? he practicly lived in that office even though he had a really nice four bedroom house all to himself.  
_maybe he's just lonely..._she thought for a moment before tossing that idea out the window. true she didn't really know anything about his past but that wasn't really her business. she smiled at him when he gave her a questioning look.  
"How about you go out tonight?" she suggested  
"And do what?" he asked sitting up, he didn't care for people telling him what to do, but K was an exception to the rule. Her and Marie, since Daril died.  
"Go for a walk or something. but this office can't be good for you either." she stated matter-of-factly.  
"How very motherly of you." he said with a small smirk preparing to continue his report, but before he could finish another line the monitor had been switched off and K sat on his desk with a vein popping out of her head.  
"That wasn't a suggestion." she stated again drumming her fingers over his stapler.  
_Uh-oh he thought she's angry...here comes the she hulk. I better do as she says..._  
"Fine i'll go for a walk and stay at the apartment tonight, happy?"  
"very." she answered with a genuine smile.  
Sighing he walked over to the tiny closet next to his kitchen area and pulled out his trench coat making sure he had his wallet and keys, he told her where he had left off on everything and made his way out of the building.  
I don't know if I'll ever get used to this he thought unknowingly turning in the direction of namimori middle and began walking.

**Chapter 2 END**  
TBC

A/N: Alright I know it's short but I really don't know what pairing i should use yet. i need to know for the next chapter so I can start setting it up in the plot...hence why this is dragging on. If i don't get a response then I'll just do my Favorite Pairing...course i wont say what that is incase I have to use it then that would ruin the story. you don't even have to put it in a review MSG it to me! any way I'll keep writing and until i know for sure what i'm doing with this story so I'll be focussing on my others that i keep getting death threats for not finishing...lol


End file.
